Forever
by Valainstima
Summary: Gilbert runs in to some trouble with the German Mafia. But the real trouble is how is Lovino going to take it?  Shounen ai.


**Pairing: Prumano :D**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

**Warnings: mentions of Mafia; implied sexual behavior; cursing; badassness **

**I wrote this for some one as a Secret Santa gift on Deviant Art. So I thought I should post it hear too.

* * *

**"But Gilbert, why?" Lovino asked pleadingly. Gilbert could see the pain and devastation in his eyes.

"Because they will kill you if I don't. I could never let something so bad as that happen to you." Gilbert said pulling Lovino into a tight embrace."I love you too much." Gilbert pulled back a second to look at Lovino's face. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks a tinge of pink. He could still see small tears threatening to fall out of Lovino's hazel eyes. Gilbert took his hand and gently pushed a bang of brown hair out Lovino's face as he placed a chaste kiss to his soft pale lips."Don't worry I'll find a way out of this. And they said I only had to do one mission." He stopped to take a breath. "And what bout Antonio?"

"FUCK ANTONIO!" Lovino shouted. Lovino looked at him with wide eyes. "Gilbert, you damn bastard, what are you stupid? This is the fucking German Mafia! They could have you kill someone and you could get arrested." Lovino clutched onto Gilbert's arms tightly, his voice breaking. "Or you could end up getting killed. If I died I know you'll be able to move on but I'm not that strong. If I didn't have you with me I'd probably have to kill myself or som-"

Gilbert put a finger to his lips abruptly silencing him. " Lovino Vargas don't you dare say anything like ever again." Gilbert's eyes held a seriousness that could scare the living shit out of even Ludwig."I don't want you to even think something like that ever again, understand? I will not die. I promise you, " Gilbert linked their hands together." I won't die. You should know I'm way too awesome to just die on you like that. I will come back to you and we will live together till we're old and gray and go through all that future crap people keep fantasizing about." Gilbert lifted Lovino's chin. "Got it?"

Lovino looked back into Gilbert's blood red eyes.

"Yes."

Gilbert's face broke into a smile as he pulled Lovino to a deep passionate kiss. A kiss that managed to form itself into sensual love making that lasted the whole night.

* * *

_**Earlier that day...**_

"Hey you!"

Gilbert and Antonio turned around to the offending voice. To their surprise they were confronted by the German Mafia. But they liked to call themselves "The Allies". In truth "The Allies" was just a collaboration of the head leaders of the deadliest gangs in Germany . It consisted of 'The Subordinate of the Soviet Union' or the S.S.U. for short, 'La Résistance Deux', 'The North American Affiliation' or the N.A.A., 'The British Tea Party' and 'The Asian Assassins'. Respectively each leader of said gangs were there, but as to why neither Gilbert nor Antonio knew.

One of the gang members walked briskly toward them a smile on his face, murderous insanity in his eyes. He stopped not a foot from Gilbert's face and said, "We heard you were making a bit of a commotion back at the hockey rink with one of our comrades." He let out coldly, "Apparently he ended up in the hospital, and apparently he was one of the NAA leaders. You didn't really think you could get away with that did you, da?"

Gilbert couldn't find his words. He was frozen, petrified, to the same spot on the ground. Antonio more so at his side.

Swallowing bravely Gilbert stepped up and said coolly, "I have no idea what you're talking about. You probably have the wrong guy." It was a lie and he knew it. But he sure didn't want them to know.

Another one of the leaders came up to him. This guy was kinda short and had eyebrows bigger than the Berlin wall itself. He poked his chest attempting to create some intimidation." Look here, you bloody wanker. We know it was you. There will be consequences. So I'm willing to make a deal with you. You go on a mission for us and you're free of debt."

"And what if I don't?"

Eyebrows began to smirk, "If you don't..." He snapped his fingers and that Asian dude put a gun to Antonio's head ," Then your friend here will suffer. Also if we find anyone of interest we'll kill them too."

"Fine." Gilbert said automatically. He couldn't let Antonio die. And if they got to Lovino...

"I'm glad you agreed." Eyebrows snapped his fingers again. "We'll just keep him as...insurance.

* * *

Lovino was awakened by the afternoon sunlight streaming in through his curtains. Strong, pale arms were wrapped around his naked body holding him close to the broad chest of his lover. Lovino felt those arms pull him closer as a soft kiss was placed onto his forehead.

"How the hell are you awake it's way too early." He heard Gilbert murmur.

Chuckling as he nuzzled into Gilbert's chest Lovino smartly retorted," Gilbert it's one in the afternoon. I don't think that really counts as early. Now get up I'm hungry and your taking me out to eat."

Gilbert groaned." But Lovi!" He whined.

Lovino slapped his chest, " Shut up you lazy potato bastard."

Lovino motioned to get up but the arms that held him restricted such actions. "Gilbert." Lovino said annoyed while looking up at Gilberts smirking face.

"Yeeees?" Gilbert smugly questioned.

"Let me go. Now."

Gilbert rolled his eyes," Fine, partypooper."Gilbert unwound his arms from Lovino and used them to pull himself up and out the bed. "You gunna go shower?" Gilbert asked.

Lovino raised an eyebrow "Yeah. Why?" Lovino asked accusingly as he stood up off the bed facing Gilbert on the other side.

Smirking Gilbert quickly jumped onto the queen sized bed making his way to Lovino effectively pinning his wrists to the wall. "Would you like to have the honor of showering with the Awesome me?" Gilbert asked seductively into his ear, licking the shell making Lovino shiver.

"Fine, but don't you try anything you perverted bastard." Lovino said.

Letting go of his wrists and placing a firm grip onto Lovino's naked hips Gilbert stated," Once again, party pooper."

Lovino rolled his eyes escaping from Gilbert's grip making his way toward the bathroom. Stopping half way Lovino turned to Gilbert. " You coming or what?" Gilbert smirked and followed after him.

Once they stepped into the shower Gilbert wrapped his arms around Lovino thin frame from behind and pulled him close, nuzzling into his neck gently placing kisses along his collarbone.

Sighing contently Lovino leaned back into Gilbert's chest. "Gilbert?"

"Yeah?"

"When you go out on this mission, I just want you to know...I love you."

"I love you too, Lovino. Forever."

_**The End **_


End file.
